


Thrandiel Drabbles & Shorts

by Brightki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Updating as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: An assortment of Tauriel/Thranduil drabbles and shorts, mostly originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Ada (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada - prompt from englishable (General; Family Fluff)

There was a quiet movement of the sheets and Thranduil slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his stomach, arms curled under his pillow and his eyes blearily focused on the early morning sun streaming through the trees and into the bedroom.

Another soft rustle of the sheets behind him made him start to pick up his head and turn, but he was already too late.

“ADA!!!! WAKE UP!!!” A small body landed on his back with a solid thump, driving the air from his lungs as his face was pushed down into the pillow. The solid body on top of his giggled, sweet and clear, as hands patted on his head. “Sorry, ada. Wake up, time wake up!”

A soft, familiar voice from his right piped up, full of laughter. “Meldamiriel. Please get off of your father’s head, you’re going to suffocate him in the pillow.”

Pushing himself up onto his arms quickly, the little girl rolled off and fell onto the bed with a squeal of laughter, rolling over to lay amongst the pillows and blankets with a shining grin as Thranduil tilted his head, pale eyes narrowing at her. “That is no way to wake your king, lellig.”

She giggled and crawled under his arm, snuggling into his chest with a happy huff of air. “But you are my ada.”

Thranduil smirked and shifted to lay on his side, one large hand coming up to cradle the strawberry blonde head, stroking the silky strands as his eyes lifted to his smiling wife. “Yes, I am.”

Tauriel smiled watching her two greatest loves from where she leaned against the head of the bed, with a small blonde head at her breast and a tiny hand clutching her finger as he nursed. “Good morning, love.”


	2. Temptation? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ - prompt from anonymous - Mature // Modern AU
> 
> Prompt: #6 “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Tauriel sighs heavily as she drops her satchel into an empty chair by the door - one she’d pretty much repurposed specifically as a “catchall” - and kicks her shoes off under it as well before shuffling into the flat.

Wiggling her bare toes into the warmed sunspot on the carpet, she grumbles a little as she stretches and works out the knots in her shoulders before pushing her way deeper into her cozy home.

After swinging through the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she shuffles into her bedroom where she then promptly drops the bottle to the floor as her fingers go nerveless and her jaw drops in shock.

There, laying across her bed and completely ( _gloriously!_ ) nude is her  _boss_ , the partner she’s been slaving under for almost a  _year_  in hopes of gaining a position at the law firm she’s been hoping to work for since she was in  _high school_. Not to mention her secret crush and the lead in almost all of her hot sexy dreams material since they had first met years before.

But all of that aside, her eyes are fastened on the dip of his waist and that “V” of muscles that look like they might have been etched into his lower abdomen. It’s a struggle, but she jerks her head up just as her eyes drift dangerously lower - _oh my god he has absolutely no hair at all anywhere and he’s so unfairly hot what IS THIS?_ \- and she gapes at his smirking face.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The smirk disappears and his brows fly up as he looks back at her for a long moment before uttering, in that ridiculously deep and sexy voice that always makes her stomach drop, “Is there a reason you aren’t?”

She stares at him for a long moment, her lips moving silently and fruitlessly before she manages to gasp, “Am I being fired?”

“No.”

“This isn’t… isn’t some kind of sleep with me or lose your job deal, is it?”

“No.” Now he is sounding annoyed.

“One last question… why me?”

“Because you are ridiculously intelligent and gorgeous and we’re offering you partner on Monday. Because I am no longer your boss as of one hour and thirteen minutes ago. Because I have wanted you since the moment you introduced yourself at that law school party two years ago. And because I’d rather hope you want me to be naked in your bed.”

Tauriel swallows hard before tugging off her blouse and dropping it to the floor as she approaches the bed.

Pausing one last time, she glares down at him. “We’ll discuss just  _how_  you got into my apartment later. But yes, I  _rather_   _do_  want you naked in my bed.” 

With that, she crawls on top of him and kisses him until they are both breathless.


	3. My King (Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My King - prompt from anonymous (Teen; Falling in Love)
> 
> Prompt: "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

The rustle of the tent door being pushed aside makes Thranduil’s head tilt, though he did not look up from the scrolls and maps laid out in front of him.

“You were not bid to enter.”

“I did not ask, so I felt that there was no need to wait for permission.”

The white-blond head jerks up at the sound of the voice. “Tauriel.”

The redheaded Silvan elf bows her head deeply and remains in place. “My King.”

He draws in a slow deep breath, shuddering silently as his grey eyes lock onto her bowed, silent body.  _My King_. No one else would be so impertinent - so familiar,  _intimate_  - to call him such as Tauriel.

Dragging a tongue over his lips, he closes his eyes before speaking again, his voice low and throbbing. “Why are you here, Tauriel?”

There is a long moment of silence, long enough that after another heartbeat, he allows his eyes to slowly drift open to peer at the woman.

She has moved and is standing right against his desk, the tips of one hand just touching his desk, with her eyes fastened to his face. Her mouth opens and she lets out a soft sound, half groan and half squeak, as his brows twitch slightly. “Tauriel-?”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Thranduil freezes with one hand moving up to push his hair back. “Ta- what?”

Her eyes squeeze closed and she lets out a soft sigh. “Pardon me, my King.” She whirls around, the skirt of her tunic flaring behind her as she moves towards the door.

Within a moment, Thranduil is on his feet and has grasped her by the elbow. “Tauriel, no!”

She grits her teeth and attempts to pull her arm from his grasp before he spins her back around and grasps her other arm as well, staring down into her eyes.

“You say… you always say  _my King_.” His nostrils flare as he looks down at into her wide green eyes.

“Yes. I have always said  _my_  King.”

Their eyes search the other’s for a moment more before the fall into one another, arms wrapping around one other tightly. 


	4. Life Is Good (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Is Good (General; Family Fluff)
> 
> Prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

There was a lull in the noise that causes Thranduil to sigh in relief and shift the bundle in his arms as he continues pacing in circles around his study. He mumbles under his breath as he moves, “This is most vexing, you know. Completely unnecessary. All this noise is just unbearable.”

A chuckle from behind him diverts his attention and he glances over his shoulder before smiling at the sight of his wife leaning against the doorframe and smiling widely at her husband.  
  
Eyes suddenly narrowing, he scowls at her. “You should be resting, Tauriel.”

“I have been resting all morning, husband. Besides, that little one is hungry by now, I’m sure.” She pushes away from the wall and walks over to Thranduil, reaching out with long fingers to tug the blanket away from the swaddled infant in his arms. 

A sweet smile breaks out across her face as she gazes down at the sleeping girl, secure in her father’s arms.

Thranduil glances down at the baby, lips quirking at the now-sleeping face before his eyes move to his wife’s face and look her over closely. She appears much more rested, as the little hellion in his arms has taken to waking her mother at all hours of the night and day.

After a long moment, Tauriel’s green eyes flick up to catch his stormy blue, her smile widening. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. I’m  _fine._ ”

He huffs and rolls his eyes before gently transferring the warm, sweet smelling and now stirring bundle into his wife’s arms. “I know you’re  _fine_ , but that doesn’t keep me from worrying. And you were exhausted. You needed the sleep.”

“Thank you, my love.” Tauriel leans in and presses her lips to his jaw, smiling against his skin when he turns his head enough to breathe in the scent of her hair. 

“Go, feed your child before she begins screaming the house down again.” He presses his mouth to her temple before pulling away, moving towards his previously abandoned desk. 

Tauriel laughs and wrinkles her nose up at him before shifting the bundle in her arms to peer down at the little face surrounded by the warm, pale mint green blanket. “Hello, little love! Have you been giving daddy trouble this morning? You’re such a good girl!”

Thranduil smirks as the sound of his wife’s voice fading away as she walks down the hall and he sighs deeply before looking down at the papers on his desk.  _Life is good._


End file.
